brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:MasterKcaj
Hello and welcome to Brickipedia! --- The dawn is coming... Hi. How are you? - a link - Kingcjc 14:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh I'm sorry you can go back on now and talk if you want I'll be on --- The dawn is coming... Star Wars yes i like star wars if you want to talk to me about it i will be on the chat. By the way i didn't know they were bats in the picture till u unexpectedly left Online chat. --Power Jim 05:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, your edits on Jedi Knight and Star Wars have been reverted- the picture is not necessary. Also, please do not edit other contributor's talk pages without their permission. Thanks, 01:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and I changed Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader back to Anakin Skywalker- we have a policy about this, I can't remember where it is though. 01:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you want your sig to look like? 01:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Army page Hello, please do not make pages on custom creations or just for spam. This is an official-only LEGO Encyclopedia :) Thank you - 02:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Removing content Please don't remove all the content from a page, like you did on Bum Shaker. Thanks - Kingcjc 07:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Nationality: England. Signature and Page Protection Hi MasterKcaj! I will create your signature over the weekend however what text do you want in your sig. What I've got is a blue box with your avatar and your username in green text next to your avatar inside the blue box. I will protect your userpage now. :) Kind regards. 19:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Signature *Hey, just saw you wanted a signature, and I made one for you. Tell me what you want me to change and I will.:) 22:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Bogus categories If you add any more of that garbage, I will notify an admin to have you blocked if you continue. What a waste of my time and effort! 06:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. I've just had a frustrating day, and to revert all of that...It's just time comsuming and is a lot harder for me to fix that because I don't have rollback. Sorry for sounding so mean. I shouldn't have, but we all make mistakes. Btw, please take a look at Brickipedia:Manual of Style before adding cats. Humblest apologies, 06:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) * You want to read Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. - Kingcjc 08:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) *Categories like Unknown age are automaticly added. - Kingcjc 11:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) **And they are so-called "Hidden categories", that's why you can't see them on articles although they are there. :) 11:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ***Yeah, I am. Don't worry, there will always be an admin around somewhere. :D Btw, you can find a list of admins here. 11:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pie Sorry, my religion says I am not allowed to believe in Pie or pie flavors. - 23:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Antipism, not many members actually. It also states to edit Brickipedia as much as possible. Very happy with it, but we need converts. - 01:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi MasterKcaj. I have finished your signature and it can be found here. To use this signature, put the following code into the 'Custom signature' box: Then you will be ready to use this signature: If you have any questions, want your signature changing or feel that this isn't the signature design you wanted, then please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, kind regards. :) 16:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Spam Please do not add spam to blogs like "pie". This violates our rules and if you continue to do so you will be blocked from editing. This is your first warning. Kind regards. :) You're welcome. :) Kind regards. 09:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) The Story Here's the part of the Story I told you about in chat. The Fall of the Nexus-Chapter 2.3 Duke steered the rocked as good a he could. It was about to Crash land in Gnarled Forest. “DDDDUUUUUUUKEEEE!” Yelled Obi. “TUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNNNN!!!” “IIIIIttttt wwwooonnn’ttt tttuuurrrnnn……!!!!!!!!!!” (So many characters for one word because the wind pushing on them is making them talk slow.) The rocket was heading in fast. They were in Gnarled Forest’s Atmosphere now. “We’re gonna crash into the fire!” Yelled Obi. Duke turned the rocket slightly, making one of it’s wing collide with the wall, Pushing the wing off and knocking the rocket off path. It crashed into a tree behind the Chanty Shantey launchpad. It threw Obi into Jack Knife’s piano and sent Duke flying towards a stall. The stall collapsed and Duke now had a scratch over his eye and Obi’s armor was cracked. Obi got up. He walked over to Duke and destroyed the wreckage. He found Duke laying there, unconscious, with a scratch over his eye. “Duke?” asked Obi. “What………?” asked Duke in a weak voice. “I need to get you to safety…” said Obi. Suddenly, Duke got up. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” said Duke “Ok.” said Obi. Duke walked up the path in front of Jack and jumped down onto the ground. There stood a Black Ape with Purple arms and legs and red eyes. It threw a boulder which Duke dodged. Duke walked up to it. He attacked. Then, the ape pounded the ground and sent Duke flying backwards. It sent Duke Flying into the stairs up to the Pirate’s Jail Cells with Ninjas in them. He walked back up to the ape while it was getting ready for it’s second pound. He jumped onto it’s back and stabbed the ape in the back. But suddenly, The ape stood up, sending Duke flying into the wall behind the ape. The ape turned around and slammed it’s fist into Duke, knocking him unconscious. Hi I got kickbanned for asking what cereal I should have. I know it sounds really dumb now but please help me. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to get back my rights. I need lots of help so please if you can help.(I'm not at all good with links so if you can please post on my talk page I would view that a lot more) THANKS sooooooooooo much master *Ummm who is this from, REMEMBER ALWAYS PUT YOUR SIG NEXT TO YOUR MESSAGE! It was from . Kind regards. 08:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Superhero Wiki I'm not sure how many people I've told, but you should just use Custom LEGO Wiki. It encompasses all custom items and creations. I never said it was fake. And if it's an informational site, why not just contribute to Brickipedia instead of making yet another wiki that takes editors away from it. That isn't important. All of the content could make Brickipedia even BIGGER. Also, what's the theme? Actually, no, it wouldn't. And what is this theme that you're talking about? Can I get a link/source? That's not proof of any theme. And that's not proof that it benefits Brickipedia in any way. It detracts from it by stealing users away. Signature update I've added a link to your talk page to your signature though I didn't know how you would want it to be layed out. It currently looks like this: If you want it changing please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks. :) Kind regards. 07:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Signature *Hey, your signature currently violates our Signature policy and needs to be fixed to where the image in the signature itself, is 30px or under. Thanks. 21:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Are you banned? Age The COPPA Ruke dosnt apply in Australia so I think they can unban you. --Crazed Penguin talk ''Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 09:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Nope. It's not by place. Wikia is a US corporation. BF2 Talk 12:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC)